Sin of Love
by vampriss44
Summary: It is about a girl that falls in love with a criminal. Her parents do not aprove of it and he gets arrested the day he asked her out. It is a fisrt person written story.
1. Chapter 1

**Please tell me your thoughts about the story. I need to know if I should continue or stop writting it. Bad comments welcome along with good ones. Plaese let me know how I did.**

Chapter One: The hiding

After coming home from a hard and boring day at school, I sit on the coach to watch TV; forgetting about my homework. It was easy to start watching a TV show because the house is so relaxing. The living room a soft yellow and with dark chocolate trim on the walls. The floor is a cream color that doesn't go with the walls at all. Then there is a pile of books magazines and shoes everywhere making the house looked lived in.

I tuned the TV to a show called Twister. It was half over but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was forget about my boring day. I usually like school but all we did was a review for our semester exams. Then when we were done they gave us a stupid packet to do for homework. Since I am a 'A' student they don't care as long as I keep it that way. Also as long as I pat attention in class and make a "A" on everything they really don't care. I find it very easy to do so since everything comes easy to me.

***************

My parents finally get home at five thirty. They enter the house and they are not surprised to see me on the coach. One by one they go upstairs to get out of their work close. Once they came back down stairs dad sat by me while my mom went to make dinner.

I continued to watch TV like always. For some reason my parents never asked how my day was till after we eat dinner. That's when all hell breaks loose. We either get in a fight about me or they get into a stupid argument. I was enjoying the quiet will I could.

When dinner was done; I was surprised to see my mom made my favorite 'Stuffed Bell Pepper' with the middles cut out. Once we were done eating my dad the bravest one asked," So how was your day at school?"

"Boring, all we did was review for the semester exams, and then they gave us a packet to do," I replied as cold as I could. I have hated my parents. They never let me do anything.

Then my mom said," Well we are going to see Watchmen. You get to stay home and clean up the mess from dinner. When we get back and the house isn't in shambles you can go to Daniele's. "

That's when I went off I was tired of being left out. Every year they would go on a trip and say I couldn't go because I would just bother them. They always said ' You are too young and to immature' or 'It is a time me and your dad get time alone without you around to take care of '.

So I yelled," Why is it that when I want to go to a friend's house I can't and when I wont to go sleep over at a friend's house you still say no. You always wonder what you do wrong do wrong, well it's not letting me spend the night at my friends' house let me hang out with them. I can't take it no more of it. For once can you treat me like a child you wonted? Wait don't answer that, I don't care anymore."

My dad was very angry by know. His face was red as blood in a glass cup and he looked like he was about to explode. Then he answered," We only don't include you because you make us look like bad parents. If we were to let you come along you would ruin everything and when we let you come along you just wine like a brat. There is always fighting between us, when we should be more like a family. Know go you to your room and wait to we leave to come out."

With that said he marched out of the room to get ready to leave leaving me nearly to tears. When my mom left she had a disapproving look on her face. She hated it when dad and me got into arguments. I for once did as I was told.

Once I got to the comfort of my room, my eyes let the tears go. I didn't care anymore, they could flow all they wonted as long as I could stay in my room. The ice blue walls matched my eyes and game me comfort like a blanket. The carpet is a soft green that looks like a oceans mosses bottom. Then there is the balcony as long as my room and big enough for me to fit a coach on it and the best part is that the cover can be brought up or down depending on the weather and my mood. Also at times I fall asleep with the cool breeze blowing in my face.

Then back in my room next to the door is my dolphin shaped dresser; that was a gift from my grandmother for my sixteenth birthday. My closet is medium size and near it is my queen size bed. On the other side of the closet door is my white desk piled high with books, magazines, and stories I wrote. Next to that is the glass door to the balcony.

I had walked to the balcony and was go to wait and watch my parents leave the house. For some reason I always watched them leave before I could relax completely. Once my parents where in the car and on their way to the movies I got up, and went to my bathroom to see if my make-up had smeared from crying. Then I went down stairs to clean up our dinners mess like always.

I starred at the dishes wondering why we were never like a real family. Then before I got side tracked I started on the dishes and I was half way done when I heard a gunshot. Some reason gunshots in this area where very common and it actually surprised me this evening when it should have scared me.

That's when I saw him, running from a houses yard. Without thinking I run out the back yard and say, "Over here. I will help you." He turned he started running in my direction and once he was close enough to see me clearly I beckoned come in.

Once he was in the light I was shocked to see a kid just barely older than me. He looked like a little kid standing there. While I was staring at him I saw that he had shoulder length black hair, forest green eyes, and a muscular body. All of my friends would say he was nice looking but I would say he is hot. The bad thing was I felt e strong connection and I barely knew him.

I must have looked like a goody-goody to shoes to him because he was staring at me. In his mind he must be like is she really going to help me or just get me arrested like everyone else on the block. Before he could say anything I asked, "How old are you and what is your name? Mine is Rose, and I am eighteen. I graduate this year from high school."

He waited a moment before answering in a sweet voice, "My name is Erik and I'm twenty. I graduated from high school three years ago and a year ahead of all my friends. Everyone I know would have just let me run. Unlike you, who offered to help me and you don't even know me or what I am capable of. Also you have no idea what I have been through theses past two years." He finished a little scared because he didn't know what to expect from a girl like me.

That's when I heard my mom and dad pull in the drive way early then what they should have. I was thinking ahead this whole time and motioned for Erik to follow me up stairs and to my bedroom. Once we were in the hallway I noticed he had blood on his hand and I went to the bathroom and wet a rag. Then I came back out and walked into my room and tossed the rag at him. He mouth thank you and I nodded my head okay yes or however you want to take it.

I sat on my bed, while he sat on the floor. My parents had never know me to help a stranger but I was still so mad I didn't care what he had done or just did tonight. The fact that I liked him was enough for me right know. I heard what sounded like a door opening and I pointed to the glass door. Erik darted to it and slipped out quietly.

Not seconds later my door opened and my mom's head peeked in and said, "Good you're a wake. We need to talk right now, It want take but a couple of minutes. You need to try and stop fighting with your step dad. I know me remarrying while you were a kid was hard for you but you got to except the your dad isn't coming back. His leaving was his chose and he knew the sacrifice he was making so you got to live with it. By the way your step father got us kicked out of the movies for yelling at someone so, we are home. If you want to go to Danielle's you may but it's up to you. I am going to bed and go apologize to your step father. From now on I am calling him your dad so just live with it."

"Okay," was all I could mutter without her getting mad. She left the room and walked down the hall as quietly as possible, so I wouldn't here where she went. They always worried that I will follow them and kill them like a murder and they never leave me alone for than ten minutes unless they are not home.

Once I knew she would be in her room, I got up and went to the balcony my safe place. When I stepped out on the balcony Erik turned his head to me and mouthed, 'is it safe to talk?' I just said yes because I didn't care if my parents heard me. He looked confused because he seemed he was trying to put things together and couldn't.

Before I could as what he was thinking about he asked a question that caught me off guard. "So you have a step father that you don't like? Cause from what your mom said it seems to me that you don't like him at all and want him to die. Am I right?"

I was having a hard time comprehending him because the mention of my step father makes me want to scream. It is harder to believe he just asked a question like that. So to distract me I looked at the way he did things like gestures, and hand signals. Then I decided to say, "Yes, he has done nothing wrong but I just don't like the way he acts around me. He likes to try and be nice but in his heart he doesn't mean it." I wanted to cry at this point and quickly asked another question.

It went on like that for at least two hours back and forth. We learned a lot about each other and he even told me that he had to do whatever his friend said if he wanted a place to stay. That including killing, robbing, and who knows what else his friend could come up with. He even told me he had kill someone two hours ago and it didn't face me at all. By the time I ran out of questions, it was ten o'clock and I was existed. So I said goodnight and he replied sleep well.

**The end of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sword Practice

I woke up early the next morning because I have sword practice. It is important that I can defend myself in a surprise attack. So my dad got me a private teacher. My private teacher is tall, has black her, brown eyes, and is muscular. Every day he is looking forward to see me, but like every other guy he just wants to date me. Even if he asked me I wouldn't go out with him, I would say no. I would think, 'I like Erik you.' If Brad my teacher asked my dad to marry me I would run away if my dad agreed.

I was already sweating from having to fight my teacher and it had only been twenty minutes. The good thing is I am getting a lot better. Even though my teacher is a master at 19 years old, but he still could use some help. His form can get worse than mine.

I guess he relaxed so much he lets his guard down. So when I saw his form go wrong I went in for the strike. He was so surprised by my move that he fell backwards before I could even strike. The look on his face was shocked, but yet surprised at the same time.

So when he got up he said, "Very nice. It appears that you have spotted my weakness. You're the only one to notice that my form gets messed up when I relax too much."

"Well thanks. It took me a while to figure it out though," I stated. That's when I got to thinking. I need to see who all he has taught, because someone surly should have noticed. So I took caution asking, "Who all did you teach?"

"Well…I am not sure I should tell you, but I guess it couldn't hurt any. A guy named Erik Black, Mark sparks, a girl named Star Light, and then you," my teacher answered a little shaky. That's when I noticed someone standing behind me, and it was my father.

I slowly turned around, and said, "hi dad. What are you doing in here? You never come see me practice."

He answered kindly, "Seeing how you are coming along with sword fighting. Also to talk to Brad, he asked me a question and I have thought long and hard about it. Did he tell you what he asked me?" I shook my head no, but I had an idea. He looked at Brad, and Brad nodded his head yes. I guess to if it was all right if my dad told me. My dad waited a minute then said, "My decision is no you cannot marry her Brad. You are just a teacher."

Brad nodded his head, and thought for a mount then replied, "Thank you for thinking long and hard about it. I will would like to teacher her if that is okay with you."

"That will be fine. Just don't try to make a move or I'll let her do what she wants with you. She doesn't even like you and that much I do know. As of right know she is her own boss," My dad stated with a serious look on his face.

I remarked, "Thanks dad. I love to be in control. Also it's good to know you pay attention to who I do and don't like!"

After I was done talking, I turned on my heels to go change for the day. First I had to take a shower to get all of the sweat off of me. I can't go through the day all sweaty because it bugs me really bad, even though I have to sometimes.

Later that day when the mail had come, my servant Lily told me I had a letter. I told her to go get it for me and to be quick. While she went to get my letter, I sat down on my bed thinking who it could be from. I hope and prayed it was Erik, but I didn't see how he could be safe already. It seemed like hours before Lily came back with my letter.

Lilly said breathless, "It's from Erik and the envelope feels kind of heavy." She handed it to me, nearly dropping it in the process.

I have quick reflexes so I caught the envelope before it hit the ground. Once I had he envelope in my hands I just starred at it, not wanting to open it yet. I need to for the sake of my life. The envelope looked as pale as I felt. Lily was staring at me like I am crazy. So I finally tore the envelope open, sending the envelope across the room.

I was surprised to see that he had sent me a map to where he was at and a letter. Honestly I didn't want to read the letter but I had to see what he said. He wrote in his beautiful had writing:

Right know I am safe. I sent you a map showing you where I am at. Don't worry about me and my family. We are in a town where your family doesn't rule at all. I want you to come see me in a couple of days. I will send you a letter tomorrow. It should reach you the next evening. My friend will put it in the mail that morning.

Till then,

Erik

My eyes filled with tears. I didn't know if they were tears of joy, tears of sadness, or both. All I knew was that Erik was safe for now, and could see him soon. If I was lucky I could stay with him, and not have to come to this dreaded castle.

Lily was about to say something, but I rose up a hand stopping her. I didn't feel like it today. At times I did, only days when I didn't care. All I wanted to do was be alone for a good two days. Cause then I could see Erik. It felt weird knowing he wasn't in the same town as me, but I had to get over it. If I didn't my dad would know something was up.

I was in my room writing a story, when Brad came in my room. He asked, "Are you feeling up to another sword practice?" The look on his faces showed nothing, but his voice said it all. He had been emotionally hurt. His voice gets really soft and upset sounding when he is sad. I wanted to help, but didn't know how. The only way he dealt with his feelings was by sword fighting, teaching, or anything to do with swords.

I just nodded my head yes. It wasn't like I had anything to do. So I went to my closet to get my workout clothes, and then to the bathroom to change. I figured Brad would wait for me, so I didn't tell him to stay. Once I was out of my dress and into my workout clothes, all I had to do was grab my sword.

Brad to my amazement didn't wait for me. He must have gone to the practice room. I wasn't a 100% positive, so I grabbed both of my swords instead of just my crescent one. I could fight left and right handed, and I wouldn't get hurt.

I walked watchfully, because I normally have someone with me. Very rarely I was ever by myself like today. I thought I heard something so I started running to the practice room. Again to my surprise he wasn't there either. So I went to the shower room. I yelled, "Brad are you in here" No answer, so I decide to go adventure in the locker room. I looked between the showers, and still no sign of Brad.

So I decided to go find my dad. I figured he would be in his study. I was right like always. He was always in his study when no one could find him. When I walked in my dad asked, "are you suppose to be with Brad?"

I signed knowing finding my dad was a waste of time. I was a little annoyed when I replied, "Yes, but I cannot find him. I have looked everywhere he could be. I came to you hoping you had seen him. Since you haven't I'll go get out of these clothes."

"Oh….he should be fine. By the way…you can start wearing that outfit you like so much. I know you can hate your dresses at times. I thought since your old enough to marry, you can have a little more freedom," my dad replied. He was like a new dad since Brad asked to marry me or was it because I had yelled at him for once. My dad for once is loosing up on his rules and that NEVER happens.

I thought before I said, "then I need to go shopping. I only have this one and it has been my work out clothes. I can go in two days. I am busy tomorrow and Friday." My stomach had butterflies in it. I didn't know what he would was thinking real hard, because the veins in his head popped out.

His answer was, "fine tale Lily with you. You too need to bond more. Since she will go with you, you can stay as long as you want." He paused for a second before saying, "Also you where never practicing with Brad. I told him you should act like you guys were going to practice, but then disappear to his room. The one place you wouldn't look for him. I wanted you to come find me, so I could talk to you. That's all, go tell Lily."

"Thank you so much," I yelled hugging my dad. Next thing he knew I was out the door and running to Lily's room to tell her. She had opened her door and was about to come out, but only to see me running toward her. So we went in her room to talk. Talking for hour's upon hours. I told her I would by her stuff and more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Followed

Two days flew by because I was so busy doing all of my duties. I had an all day meet and greet Wednesday. Thursday I was practicing moves and Brad was drilling me since I would be in a different town with no guards. Since Lily was going with me I thought it was best that she practice with me and learn more than what she already knows.

On top of Brad training us, Lily and I had to pretend to get hold of one of her friends there. We insisted on going by ourselves so it would be easier for me to see Erik. Lily had pretended to write her sister in a town over. Being the clever girl she is, she wrote the note from her sister so my dad wouldn't worry about us. It seemed like Lily was on top of everything unlike me. I was more worried about seeing Erik.

When I woke the next morning, I realized that I had been two days. So I jumped out of bed to see if Lily was up yet. I figured she might be asleep but that didn't stop me from knocking on her door. She answered a few seconds later. To my amazement she was already dressed and she stated, "Don't you need to get ready. Also his letter came while I was at breakfast. So I got it for you!" She stated as she handed me the letter.

I took it and replied, "Yes, I need to get ready. Meet me in my room around 9:30. I packed last night, so all I got to do is change and talk to my dad."Lily nodded her head and closed her door.

I sprinted back to my room. My other maid Miley had washed my outfit I was wearing today five times. It was my work out outfit for at least two years. So it needed to be washed VERY GOOD. She wanted me to smell good not bad, after all I am royalty.

Once I was in my room, I went to my closet to find my outfit. It was in my clean laundry basket. I grabbed it changed out of my pajamas as quickly as I could. I couldn't resist admiring myself in it, but five minutes later I was putting on eye shadow and lipstick. Then I had admired myself again and then went to go talk to my dad.

I walked along the endless hallways till I found my dad's study. It is a lot easier in to find in the light and it isn't night time or even close. Once I reached my dad's study door, I halted. For one it was closed; so I knocked. I waited for my dad to say something. "Come in. Moon is there anything you need?"

"I was wondering when Lily and I could leave to go to town? I was wanting leave around ten o'clock," I answered. I was scared that my dad changed his mind, luckily he didn't.

"You can leave anytime you want, and as long as you want. Just let me know how you're doing and when you will be on your way back.," my dad replied nicely with a grin on his face. "Also take the blue carriage. I know how much you like blue."

"Thanks dad and I will keep in touch," I stated as I walked out the door. I skipped all the way to my room. By the time I got there it was 9:50 and Lily was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

Lily had a strange look on her face when she asked, "did you read the letter?"

"No, I'm going to read it to you so you could know what is going on. Also we are leaving in ten minutes," I answered. It was odd for her to ask something like that, but I figured she needs to know.

"Well…I have to go tell my brother. So I'll meet you outside in ten minutes," Lily stated leaving the room.

Once I was alone I grabbed the letter from Erik off of my desk and tore it open. It read:

I hope to see you tonight. Also I did get your letter; I was thinking it is very wise to bring Lily. Okay…know to the point. If you get in town meet me at the "Plaza". It is beautiful, you will love it. Hope to see you tonight, and try to be there round seven pm.

Your Love,

Erik

To my surprise I was crying. I didn't know why, because the letter wasn't sad at all. It was very hopeful. Maybe I was crying because I will get to see Erik or maybe because am soft hearted.

I quickly wiped away my tears. No one has ever seen me cry besides Lily. I try to keep it that way, so people think I am stronger than I really am. Everyone falls for it, and sometimes I don't have to act. Just piss me of and you will find out how mean and strong I can be.

When I finally stood up, and looked at my clock, it was almost ten. So I grabbed my bags and headed for the door. Lily was waiting for me. My dad evidently told our driver when we were to leave. He was just pulling the carriage around front from the back. Lily and I hoped in the carriage once he had stopped. The driver put our bags in the back box. Then the driver asked, "Where to my lady?"

"We are going to 'Mismile' and as fast as you can go. I want to be there by seven," I answered in a rush.

The driver nodded his head and took off very fast. Lily and I didn't talk that much. There was silence as the driver first began. Then as we went on and we could here the other carriages very faintly. Lily said, "I hope we don't get followed for your sake and Erik's. If we do then I have a plain for us to sneak away."

"That's great. I have been too distracted to make one. Luckily I have you for a friend. Plus I have hooded capes we can use. Mine is ice blue while the other one I brought is light green," I added.

"We both where thinking ahead of the game. That is one thing I like about us being around each other. We are always one step ahead,' Lily stated.

I just nodded and went to sleep. I dreamt of meeting Erik at the plaza and he was right it was beautiful. The plaza was huge, bright, and all around beautiful. It was the coolest place I had ever seen. I hoped and prayed it was as I pictured it.

I had woke to a genital shake to my shoulder. It was Lily; she had a kind look on her face like I was an angel and the light of her day. The driver asked, "Where are you going to stay?"

"At the Hotel de Splot on the plaza," Lily said. "I looked at the map while you were sleeping. Erik had circled the hotel. He might have made reservations for us and we are almost there," she added in a whisper.

I replied, "Thanks, I didn't know I was so tired. Do you know what time it is?

She thought a minute before saying, "It's around 6:45p.m."

"Oh…..well I have to meet a Erik at seven. So I'll bring my stuff up. Then go meet him. Don't wait up for me, I don't know how long I will be," I told her as we pulled up to the hotel. We got out and waited for the driver to get our bags. When he comes to us with them, I gave him two hundred netos. He nodded his head thanks or however you want to put it.

Lily grabbed our bags because she always insists on carrying mine since it is part of her duty. I stopped arguing when I was ten. I walked a long side of her, until we got inside were I stopped in the middle of the room.

When I saw the front desk it looked like it was made out of a dark brown color of wood. Next my eyes noticed the rest of the room. It was as huge as a beach and looked like a beached splattered with brown plants. The whole place had me memorized already. There is a waterfall that is behind the front desk. It's the only waterfall on the ground floor. Then just as I was about to come out of my trance, Lily came up behind me and said, "Earth to Moon. Walk to the front desk. You don't have all day you know."

Lily walked right beside me making sure I didn't get in a trance again. The clerk at the desk must think I am a weirdo. It took me five minutes to get the front desk. Only because the place is so beautiful. The clerk asked, "Do you have reservations?"

Lily the smarter one at the moment answered, "Yes, for lily and Moonlight." She was hoping that's what Erik had put it under. I was scared he might have made up names, but luckily he didn't.

"Your room number 212 and on the second floor," the clerk stated handing us two keys. Lily and I both took one.

Lily and I walked the elevator quietly since our heart beats haven't slowed down yet. They were beating fast from having to check in. Who knew hearts could speed up so much just from checking in. We get nervous over everything. No one in this town knows I am royalty except for Erik and maybe his parents.

Once the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor, Lily and I harried off it. We looked at the numbers on the doors and our room was at the end of the hallway. When we reached the door I opened it for Lily. I let her go in first since she was carrying the bags.

She set my bags on my bed closest to the window and hers on the bed closest to the door. She likes to be the one closest to the door just in case someone brakes in, she can quickly get them on the floor. Which she learned how to do, in a matter of a couple of hours with brad. Which isn't that hard if you are trying to impress him like she was. Man that girl had a huge cruch on him.

It was around seven so I opened my bag pulled out my cape and put it on. Then I tossed Lily's to her and she set it on her bed. I tightened the belt that held my sword on my waist. I couldn't have it coming to lose on me or I would be in so much trouble. I waved bye to Lily and left for the plaza.

Outside I walked to the fountain, because the angel was so beautiful. It was the coolest thing and most creative angel I had ever seen in my life. It memorized me very easily, I just kept staring at it. The only exception that it was a woman wearing a outfit like me, but yet a angel. It was like it was made to look like me.

I was about to turn around when I was a shadow on the water from behind me. My hand was on the hilt of my sword before I could even think. I never leave the castle without it or go anywhere without my sword. Before I even could pull out my sword, the voice said, "It's me, Erik. Nice to know you armed."

I spun around, and Erik took me in his arms. Then before I could even speak, I heard a noise. It sounded like a picture being taken and someone wasn't trying to hide the fact thst they took a picture. Erik then put his arm around me. He whispered, "Let me lead you to the ally. I think someone is following you."

With that said we both walked to the ally. I didn't say a word. Once we got to the ally he weakly pushed me to the wall. Almost as if to say follow my lead. he acted like he was leaning in to kiss me but, he said, "Hold on. Someone is following you."

I was about to say something, when a figure stepped out of the darkness. It was one of my guards. I didn't care about what he was going to do and I didn't know so I pulled out my sword. My guard just laughed and asked, "Do you really think you can fight me? Well I got news for you, your dad will know about you two tomorrow, but right know lets settle this."

He pulled out his sword too. The only one without a sword was Erik. He nodded his head as in go ahead and show him what you know. Before I could even move, my guard did. As a matter of fact, I was happy for him to make the first move. By him attacking me first, made him weak and unguarded to attack. So with one swift movement I aimed for his arm to knock the sword out of his hand, while Erik smashed the camera into small pieces. Destroying all of the proof, my guard had on us.

My guard was shell shocked. He evidently hadn't seen me practice or defend myself. Before he could even get up, Erik had stated in a scary voice, "Don't get up till we are out of the ally and don't tell her dad what happened or you will be sorry." The guard just nodded his head in shame. After all he was beaten by a girl in less than ten seconds. Plus he somehow fell in the process of me knocking his sword out of his hand.


End file.
